


Take Your Time

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [102]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Take Your Time

8-23-15  
Prompt: Take Your Time  
Pairing: KageTsukki (Romantic) & TsukkiYama (Platonic)  
Rating: T  
  
“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi had that serious tone in his voice that meant that someone - usually Hinata or Kei himself - was in serious trouble. “This is getting pathetic.”  
  
“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Kei retorted out of desperation. Yamaguchi, however, smelled blood in the water.  
  
“I mean it, Tsukki. It’s one thing to just be your usual lazy self, but if you’re so scared that you can’t even tell _Kageyama_ that you _like_ -” Kei clapped his hand over Yamaguchi’s mouth before he could finish that thought.  
  
“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he growled, “don’t you dare.” Yamaguchi glared at him. Kei returned the stare, though he knew he would never win. Yamaguchi leaned back and Kei let his hand fall.  
  
“Whatever, Tsukki,” he said, “don’t blame me when you die old and alone.” Kei stuck his tongue out at his friend, but otherwise didn’t retort.  
  
  
  
Kei could feel Yamaguchi’s eyes on his back. The longer he tried to ignore it the more intent it got. Kageyama, thankfully, didn’t notice, but kept explaining a technique to the first year he was coaching. Kei tried to block out his thought as he jumped to block the first year’s spike.  
  
“Better,” Kageyama said, giving the boy a feather-light pat on the shoulder, and Kei felt himself blush.  
  
“Oh my god,” Yamaguchi groaned behind him. “I can’t take this anymore.”  
  
“Let them be,” came Ennoshita’s voice. “They have to figure it out in their own time.”  
  
“But Tsukki’s already figured it out,” Yamaguchi whined.  Ennoshita laughed, and Kei decided he had been there long enough. He turned and left the gym with a vague mumble and made his way out to the sink. He placed his head under the faucet and let the water cascade around him.  
  
“Hey, are you alright?” Kei stiffened and sucked in a breath - and quite a bit of water - at the sound of Kageyama’s voice behind him.  
  
“What?” he sputtered, straightening and throwing water everywhere.  
  
“Yamaguchi said something,” Kageyama muttered, turning away and - _was he_ _blushing_? “Said you had a heart condition?” Kageyama looked at him at last, his eyes flashing. “Why wouldn’t you say something? If something happens and you can’t play-” Kei cut him off with a laugh.  
  
“I’m fine, King,” he said.   
  
“But Yamaguchi said-”  
  
“Yamaguchi was screwing with you,” Kei told him. “Or actually, with me, through you. My heart’s fine.” Yamaguchi, on the other hand, wouldn’t be fine once Kei got ahold of him.  
  
  
  
A few days later Kei stood trying to ignore the team as usual when Yamaguchi stepped up his game.  
  
“Bro, why would she turn you down? You’re totally hot!” Noya crowed. Kei rolled his eyes.  
  
“Nah, man, I heard her planning to confess to someone else,” Tanaka groaned. “The worst part?” Noya, Hinata, and a couple of first years leaned in close to hear. “She was planning to confess to Tsukishima.” Kei dropped the shirt he was holding and the clubroom burst into chaos.  
  
“No, it’s true,” Yamaguchi said laughing. Kei shot him a look, but it was too late. “She confessed today at lunch, and he turned her down.”  
  
“What? Why?”   
  
“Not her type,” Yamaguchi said. “Tsukki’s more into dark and slender types, with big eyes, not too smart in some areas, but genius in others-” Kei threw a shoe at Yamaguchi, just missing him. It was enough to shut him up as the rest of the team laughed. Kei willed himself not to look at Kageyama as he stormed out of the room without his shirt, then had to go back in for it.  
  
  
  
“You should wear that blue sweater, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said lazily from his place sprawled on Kageyama’s bed. The four second-years were gathered in Kageyama’s bedroom, getting ready to go out to a movie that Hinata insisted they absolutely _had_ to see. Kageyama pulled out a dark blue sweater and held it up to Yamaguchi in question. “That’s the one,” Yamaguchi chirped. “Tsukki, doesn’t it match his eyes really well?” Kageyama turned a dark shade of red and Kei tried not to sputter.  
  
“What the hell, Yamaguchi?” Kei demanded. Yamaguchi just laughed at him and refused to answer.  
  
If Kageyama wore that sweater more often when they hung out together, no one commented on it.  
  
  
  
“I’m at my wit’s end,” Yamaguchi cried. Tanaka made a vague, comforting noise and patted his shoulder. “I swear, no matter what I do he insists on being a dense blockhead.”  
  
“I’m right here, you know,” Kei droned.  
  
“I’m not talking about you,” Yamaguchi said. “I’m talking about your Prince Charming. I don’t know how much I have to flirt with him for him to get that you like him.”  
  
“Isn’t that kind of backwards?” Narita asked. Yamaguchi shrugged.  
  
“Tsukki’s not gonna do it, so someone has to,” he answered.  
  
“Here’s a notion: butt out of my love life,” Kei snapped.  
  
“But you’re hopeless!” Yamaguchi moaned.  
  
“Who’s hopeless?”  
  
“Oh, speak of the devil,” Yamaguchi said with a gleam in his eye.  
  
“Yamaguchi, don’t,” Kei warned, though he knew it was useless.  
  
“Then do something about it,” Yamaguchi retorted.  
  
“Do something about what?” Kageyama asked. Kei groaned and buried his face in his hands.   
  
“If you don’t,” Yamaguchi warned softly, “I will.”  
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Kei muttered.   
  
“Wouldn’t dare what?”  
  
“Wouldn’t dare tell you that he’s been in love with you for over a year,” Yamaguchi answered. Kageyama stared at Yamaguchi, his face never losing its bored expression.  
  
“Is that all?” he asked.   
  
“Uh, yes?” Yamaguchi answered. Kageyama shrugged and moved to his locker.  
  
“Okay,” he said. Kei snickered at the dumbfounded look on Yamaguchi’s face.  
  
  
  
“So.”   
  
“Oh my god, please don’t.”  
  
“For over a year, huh?” Kei shoved his face into Kageyama’s pillow.  
  
“I’m going to kill him,” he groaned.  
  
“Don’t do that,” Kageyama laughed. He flopped down next to Kei and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “If he hadn’t done all that you would still be tripping over yourself.”  
  
“I would not!” Kei protested.  
  
“What was it he said the day you confessed to me?” Kageyama teased. “Dark and slender, with big eyes, not too smart in some areas, but genius in others? Is that how you described me?” Kei groaned and pressed his face deeper into the pillow. “Did you write our names together in little hearts? Pick the petals off of daisies? Yamaguchi said you did.”  
  
“You aren’t allowed to talk to him anymore,” Kei said.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
